


Gods

by Moonalight



Series: Death's Beloved [6]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:41:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27377392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonalight/pseuds/Moonalight
Summary: After the date, Light's parents aren't exactly understanding...
Relationships: Ryuk/Yagami Light
Series: Death's Beloved [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987315
Comments: 4
Kudos: 98





	Gods

******  
It really wasn’t this big a deal. Light didn’t think anything warranted the massive tear in his parents had put him through the moment he walked into the house. There wasn’t even a question if the school had called them, why he had ditched. They just started yelling. 

Screaming something about disgracefulness and duty, lying, and a bunch of other things Light couldn’t focus on.

The only thing that kept him calm was the hand circling over his back slowly, unseen to the scolding parents. It pressed against his spine through his shirt, as if the fabric didn’t even exist. Nails drew soothingly across his skin, keeping him relaxed through it all.

And once it was done? He turned on his heel, and walked straight up the stairs toward his room.

It was such a childish thing to do. Such a bratty and stupid thing. But Light felt like it. He wanted to act childishly. Because he’d had a bad morning, and a great date. Ryuk had told him stories from the last time he visited that apple tree. Which had then evolved into stories about Japan as a whole, and then other places.

Light had gotten so caught up listening that he didn’t even notice the time pass. Before he knew it, the sky was already getting dark and they were on a train bound for home. 

So he didn’t want to let his parents ruin things again.

That’s why he ignored their shouting for him to come back downstairs. They didn’t follow him up, and it only took a couple minutes for him to get into his bedroom, then shut and lock the door. 

The shouting got louder, but he wasn’t listening anymore. When he turned, Ryuk was standing in front of him, watching with those eyes of him. The eyes of a shinigami. Half his lifespan. 

The thought didn’t so much as tempt him anymore. 

“Ryuk,” he sighed softly, slumping forward into the god. His forehead thumped against black shirt and he felt the other tense up. It was only for a moment. Then Ryuk’s hands were on his spine once more, rubbing soothingly to help distract from the loud voices coming from downstairs. 

“Uh, sorry Light,” the shinigami muttered, somewhat awkwardly even though his movements were never hesitant, “I just made things worse for you, didn’t I?”

“No,” Light nuzzled into the tight fabric, feeling ribs underneath from Ryuk’s ghastly figure, “I had fun today. Thank you. This isn’t your fault.” 

A fist pounded against his door, making him wince. The hands moved from his spine up to his neck. It made him shiver, feeling the fingers against his skin. And then they moved up to cover his ears. 

The pounding stopped, the shouting stopped. 

Light lifted his head, his chin resting against Ryuk’s chest as he looked up into the death god’s eyes. They just stayed like that, waiting for the chaos to pass. 

Two gods against the world.


End file.
